Harry Potter iPod shuffle
by xXxAnonymousLoserXxX
Summary: Just a few little short drabble-esque fics. I haven't done an iPod shuffle in a while and I was struggling for motivation, so I decided why not. There are 3 short stories centered around 3 of our favorite witches. Hope you all enjoy :)


**Author's note:** I haven't posted anything in a while so this is just me getting back out there a bit. I hope you like these. They're just 3 little things I came up with when I put my ipod on shuffle and I didn't put too much thought into them so they may be a bit sporadic in plot or whatever. But here they are :)

**Disclaimer: **I bet you've already figured it out, but everything in this series belongs to J.K Rowling and the songs obviously belong to their respective singers and/or labels companies etc.

* * *

Safe and Sound= Taylor Swift

Lily Potter held her son steadfast to her chest as the knocking on the door turned to banging and then at last, she heard the whole door fly off its hinges and smash against the kitchen wall downstairs. She clutched Harry and sobbed, knowing that she was saying goodbye. Her heart shattered when she heard _his_ voice scream the most unforgivable of all curses and she knew that the thud that followed was her husband's body hitting the floor. Then, mere moments later, he was there. Standing in front of her.  
"Give me the boy, and you will be spared."  
Lily placed a kiss on her baby's head and put him back in his crib.  
"You won't harm my son." She growled in a moment of new found confidence.  
"If you say so."  
She didn't hear the curse leave his mouth, but she saw the flash of green and, somehow, she was okay with dying right now. Somehow, she knew that this was the only way to keep her baby safe.  
Harry was safe and sound.

Video Killed the Radio Star= The Buggles

Hermione sat in her bedroom, preparing herself for what she had to do. She stood up from her oak desk with the white, chipped paint and walked downstairs.

"Sweetheart, come look at this." Her father called out to her as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He had the TV turned to the channel with all of the music videos and was currently engrossed in a video that featured numerous scantily-clad girls rubbing their bodies all over some very expensive car while a man rapped in the background.

"This song was a hit back when your mom and I were kids. Now they've remade it and turned it into garbage."

Before, Hermione would have fully agreed with her father, but since she'd been at Hogwarts and become friends with Ron and Harry and gotten to know the wizarding world, she found she was much more open-minded than almost everyone that she knew in the muggle world. But given the circumstances, she agreed with her father.

"You're right. What do you reckon her father thinks of her ?" the words came out choked. Her father scoffed and changed the channel.

Just then her mother entered the room with tea for the three of them and sat down on the couch. Hermione's vision became blurred as she pointed her wand at the two people that she loved more than almost anyone. The two people that loved her _unconditionally_. She silently pleaded with them to understand and to forgive her.

"Obliviate." And with that, she picked up her sack and headed out the door.

Hermione arrived shortly after in the Weasleys' front yard. Upon entering the house, she found Mr. Weasley tinkering with a muggle radio.

"What are you doing Mr. Weasley ?" She inquired, trying so hard to keep her emotions at bay.

"I'm just trying to get this contraption to work." He muttered while not taking his eyes off of a small screw he was struggling with.

A few moments later, the radio sprang to life, belting some old muggle song from the 1970s. Hermione realized instantly that it was the original of the song that she and her father had watched just minutes before. Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom and she came out about a half hour later with red, puffy eyes and a runny nose and made her way up to Ron's bedroom.

Rebel Beat= The Goo Goo Dolls

The massive group of kids gathered in the Hog's Head and waited for the famous boy with the lightning scar to start speaking. Among the mass of students was a strange girl with dirty blonde hair and jewelry fashioned out of food. She listened so intently to the dark haired boy speak and drank in every word with the utmost intention. _You-know-who_ is back. We need to be trained in defensive spells. We need a place where _she _can't find us. The whole meeting made Luna think back to the things that got her father into so much trouble just a few months back. He had been writing about a sort of Revolution against the ministry and The Quibbler had been promptly shut down. She was typically a very soft-spoken person, but this talk of raising an army lit a fire inside of her. She was suddenly filled with an urge to protect Hogwarts and everything that she had come to know and love. She approached the desk with the parchment on it and signed her name, upside down, just under Neville Longbottom's. At the top of the parchment were the words "Dumbledore's Army". And for the first time, Luna felt like a part of something so much bigger than herself. She was part of a rebel cause. Part of a rebel cause with the only people that had ever made her feel special in a good way. Cho Chang, in a fit of emotion, ran over to Luna and threw her arms around her, gasping something about Cedric through thick waves of tears. Luna patted the girl's back and smiled. She was going to contribute any way she could to protect her school and these wonderful people. Her _friends._


End file.
